victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mrs.leohoward
Welcome to my palk page! ♥♥ Leave me a message! Oooh, and make sure to use a heading! MRS.LEO♥ HOWARD 00:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ant for copying you...xD ANT TO THE RESCUE! :D Hey :) Sorry I couldn't respond quicker; I was in bed :P I see you've already got the pages working? Oh well. Message me if you need any more help ;) [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 09:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Happy new year too ;) HAVE FUN! [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 09:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Has it made you like Harry Potter? No? Oh well. Worth a try xD I love your Jade. It's epic ;)) Oh and; congrats on being an admin :) [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 19:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Codes Sure! But I don't know what to start. Specifically what do need help with? :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 01:05, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Just do this: INSERT TEXT HERE And here is a list of safe fonts: Agency FB Aharoni Algerian Arial Arial Black Arial Narrow Broadway Book Antiqua Bookman Old Style Consolas Century Schoolbook Corbel Century Gothic Constantia Cooper Black Century Schoolbook Centaur Courier Californian FB Cambria Calisto MT Comic Sans MS Copperplate Gothic Bold Copperplate Gothic Light Courier Dotum Elephant Forte Gigi Goudy Old Style Georgia Garamond Haettenschweiler Helvetica High Tower Text Harrington Impact Jokerman Lucida Handwriting Lucida Console Lucida Sans Typewriter Lucida Sans Lucida Bright MS Gothic Meiryo Monotype Corsiva Mistral MS Gothic MS Sans Serif Magneto Nyala Old English Text MT OCR A Extended Papyrus Playbill Perpetua Pristina Rage Italic Rockwell Ravie SimSun Segoe Script Segoe UI Sylfaen Showcard Gothic Stencil Tahoma Times New Roman Tempus Sans ITC Trebuchet MS Unicorn Vladimir Script Vivaldi Verdana Wide Latin Hope that helped. :) PRETTY PINK ☠☠☠ 06:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Here's what you'll do for the "Cat's Board" part (pay attention to the ones in CAPS): INSERT NAME HERE'sBOARD Here's an example: INSERT NAME HERE's BOARD Which'll look like this: INSERT NAME HERE's BOARD No, I didn't do it in Microsoft (Word). I was a little code-y back in the Phineas and Ferb Wiki. Then I learned about Copy + Paste, copy+paste is awesome! I researched a little bit in the Help Wiki, then tried on some of my own. :) PRETTY PINK ☠☠☠ 06:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Copying I'll try and talk to her, OK? I'll just say something like "Hey Marie. MLH was checking your Jade audition, and she saw that you'd copied one of her posts. Would you mind messaging her?" Is that ok? :) [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 18:54, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey MLH (: Marie messaged me back. Check my TP for the message xP [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 08:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, so I really want to start my page for Jade's audition thing, but I can't figure out how to do TheSlap update thing! It never shows up when I make a new page. Can you help me? 20:31, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Wow, silly me totally did not see that. Thank you! [[User:BadeForever|'~~BadeForever~~']] Sing like there's no tomorrow <3 18:13, December 3, 2011 (UTC) How do you archieve it? [[User:BadeForever|'~~BadeForever~~']] Sing like there's no tomorrow <3 18:13, January 11th, 2012 (UTC) can i have the password for the victorious wiki twitter ? HellO St.berry shipper here 15:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I just saw that awesome HP GIF you have on. LOL. I thought you didn't like Harry Potter? Also, I saw PatLo's comment about a Victorious Wiki Twitter? We have one? AWESOME! *follows* MEGAN ♥Potterhead For Life♥ 16:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC)